customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Bedford
"Chill" -Knightrogen History "Whoooooooooooo!" The crowd goes wild as Adam Bedford finished the second lap of the motorcycle race. Wait! He thought. That's not supposed to be there! He swerved, trying to avoid the large piece of metal. But he was too late. He crashed head long into the chunk, flying out of control. Then it happened. His nitrogen powered engine broke, and nitrous fumed up around him. He shut his eyes as he breathed an immense amount of the fumes. Then all went black. When he awoke, he was in the hospital. He shuddered remembering what happened. "Hope that never happens again!" he thought. He rubbed his forehead. His head had been hurting for a long time. He tried to forget about it. The Suit After a while, Adam forgot about his mishap. Then came the fateful morning when something very strange happened. Adam got up. He looks in the mirror. "Ahhhh!" he screamed. His hand was gone! In it's place was only a stub! It was smoking, no, wait! It wasn't smoke! It was nitrous fumes! He ran out the door, not bothering to put a glove on to cover his stub. He ran to a museum where he had a friend skilled in technologic stuff. He didn't know how, but maybe he could help. When Adam got there he began looking for the techy. He found him eventually and asked him what he could do. "I can't do anything...unless..." The scientist trailed off. "What?! Unless what?" Questioned Adam, frantically. "Well," continued the scientist,"I did make a suit to withstand extreme heat, maybe it could withstand or contain you." "I'll try anything!" Adam said desperatly. So they got him in the suit. After a while of living In the suit, he decided he didn't fit in. So he went to Antarctica and honed his icy disposition. Soon he learned how to control the nitrous that he had become. Knightrogen Adam was enjoying his life in solitude, when reports came to him that his city's crime rate had sky-rocketed over the time he was gone. He tried to ignore the fact that the people of his city were suffering from fear, bit it kept nagging at him in the back of his mind. Then one day, while he was wandering the ice, he tripped. He turned around to see what it was. A sword hilt? In the middle of Antarctica? Then he saw something. Numerous soldiers, swords drawn, in locked in combat against an opposing force. But it was not the battle that amazed him, it was the fact that all of the soldiers were protecting a colony. Their colony. Their people. In a flash the memory of his city came back to him. All those people. His people. He picked up the sword. "I have to go back!" he said. "But not as Adam, no. I will go back a knight in shining armor. I will go back as...Knightrogen. Personality Adam, or Knightrogen, was a very unsocial person. Until he accepted the bond between him and his city. He has a cold attitude and a dry aura. He is very noble and always tries to think things through. Affiliations Shortly after his return to his city, he joined a group called SHEPHERD. He served them for a number of years as their leader. But, he later split off from the group and worked alone. He felt it suited him better. Despite his decision to work alone he later took a young girl under his wing and trained her. She later took the name Nightwatch and worked as his sidekick. Power Anatomy and Function Knightrogen's power is a result of a highly advanced immune system. His body had an advance that allowed him to mutate with anything life threatening so it could be absorbed instead of killing him. When Adam had his incident in the motorcycle tournament, his body mutated itself with the Nitrous gases. Strengths Knightrogen is more powerful than ice controllers since nitrogen is colder than ice and it's explosive. Knightrogen can also defeat water controllers. Weaknesses Knightrogen is subject to extreme heat, since it makes him explode. This does not kill him but it takes an extremely long time for his mutated cells to regroup, and it is hard to get him to explode since his suit was originally made to withstand heat. Since nitrogen is a form of matter he can be turned into liquid, but only at a very low temperature. Battle Stats Agility:7 Speed:10 Strength:10 Endurance:8 Willpower:4 Hero Level:7.8 Category:AtahiNuma Category:Superheroes Category:Members of SHEPHERD Category:Level 7 Characters